Battlefield Wiki:Community Portal
The Community Portal is a page designed to talk about what work needs to be done and other news about the site. You can think of it as a talk page for everyone and a bulletin board too. For archived discussions, see Battlefield Wiki:Community Portal/Archive __NEWSECTIONLINK__ = To Do = =News= =Other= Battlefield 2142 kits Ill do this since i played 2142 the longest out of all the bf's so should i add onto all the kits: engineer, assult, support, recon the 2142 counterparts? (some are already stated)MKI 23:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Page *I have started a multiplayer page but do not have the time to finish it completely. If any of you are willing to edit it in your free time it would be very much appreciated Reminders *Make user pages for yourself if you haven't already. User pages should outline which of the games you have and are interested in to help others communicate with you and understand your edits. Ideas If you have any large ideas for the site, put them below Policy It was suggested recently by one of the COD Wiki members that I read some of their policies, and consider implimenting some here. And so I have started drafting some policy pages below. Feel free to read and comment on the respective talk pages. Bondpedia 18:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) *Battlefield Wiki:Images and Copyright Policy *Battlefield Wiki:Blocking Policy *Battlefield Wiki:Page Deletion and Moves Policy *Battlefield Wiki:Naming Policy More will follow hopefully. - Bondpedia 18:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Images review timeline Due to multiple copyright irregularities on this wiki, all images are going to be checked over. I will be gradually working through all images, correcting licenses where I can, and deleting where I can't fix them. People who have uploaded images under question will be contacted in the weeks before their images are reviewed, so there is no excuse for not co-operating. Below is a timeline for the reviews. :*Images needing review (those uploaded before March 1st) - April 2nd :*Fair Use Images - April 10th :*Other categories (those likely to be mainly OK: PD, Self, CC-BY-SA) - April 24th :*Other categorised (those that are mainly empty: Permitted, Other Free) - May 1st :* - May 1st - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Useful Weapons Table http://i164.photobucket.com/albums/u38/pup42512n/68756157.png I found this from a friend, and it seems to have mostly accurate weapon stats, although the F2000s minimum damage does seem a bit off... But other than that, I think it'll be fairly useful.Pup42512n 22:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n Plans for the future of this wiki I'm impressed by what you guys have all done with the wiki since I have last visited it. But out of all honesty, we need a bigger team of people working on this. With Bad Company 2's increasingly large popularity, why is it that we have not yet found a sizable team for this wiki?What the hell guys? There was no Recon article? Come on guys pick up the slack and create/edit some articles!Alright guys, we need a forum/chat room/ventrilo/teamspeak or some place where we can meet and discuss ideas/add things to this wiki. It will make us more organized and efficient. Plus I don't like using wiki talk pages :P --Trabdood 01:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I actually was planning on doing alot of things on the wiki but the sheer amount of work needed to be done sort of demoralized me and i've been spending time playing the games rather than editing wiki pages about them. We need more pages about other battlefield games like Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2142 and Battlefield Vietnam, there's way too little info about them. Bad Company 2 also needs alot more info as in the specs,maps,campaign,ranks,achivements and game modes like Rush,Conquest,Squad Rush and Squad Deathmatch need to be created. I'll try to make the Squad Rush page but i'll have to actually play it first then make a page about it. Also i agree that we need a chat room or something to discuss editing. DEathgod65 :D 09:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I can't blame you. This does get overwhelming and I left because of similar reasons and because the wiki was getting vandalized like every day. Do you know any place where we can create a chat room of some sort or something like that? --Trabdood 12:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, you ask why we don't have a sizeable team. Can I remind you that active membership as tripled in the last 4 days thanks to Operation:BATF. Just three months ago we were lucky to get a single edit a month, there has been more edits in the last week than in the past 6 months combined. We have a forum of sorts, it's called the Community Portal and it's where this debate should be moved. Why don't you pick up the slack and turn up every now and then?, its been at least 2 years. Bondpedia 17:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Well about the teamspeak thing. I am third in command of my clan and we have our own teamspeak and I will be more than happy to open it up to you guys. Let me know so i can post the information...Mvp4him3 14:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Weapons list for BF2 I think because they have a list of 2142 weapons they should have BF2 weapons listed as well (I would also like to know who thinks the chines Special forces gun is good). --User:Executer363 Well I have been editing some of the weapon listings. They were off pretty bad haha. If I was only able to edit the main Bad Company 2 page I could fix some of the things done with that.Mvp4him3 15:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Weapons list for BF2 I'm thinking we do one for now, and remove the current articles on BF2 weapons. For now, I'm not completely sure what I wanna do for weapons. Yeah I am going to log onto Bad Company 2 and compare and contrast the information listed on here. Mvp4him3 15:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Careful what you compare to... The information in BC2's menus (weapons and vehicles specifically) does not seem to have been checked by an editor prior to release, and has plenty of errors. Zaya'Kol nar Sienna 15:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) This is why me and a friend are going to double check everything. There are a lot of errors on here that need to be taken care of. Me and my friend Zuiden are taking care of this.Mvp4him3 14:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Weapons and vehicles, per different games Well, if you go on different articles of weapons and vehicles, I think you'll notice that some have been divided per game with "Section 3" font, whilst others are divided as sub-sections with "Section 2" font under an Appearances in Battlefield section in "Section 3" font. I think we should change all this and give the artcles a uniform structure. A vote, perhaps? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I agree it needs uniformising (is that even a real word?). I would suggest having the introduction section about the real life item, then a section 2 header for Appearances in Battlefield and a section 3 for individual games. One problem I think is more important is the sections about real life items, these tend to be too long and just copied/pasted from Wikipedia. One introductory paragraph should be enough - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Oh so like this: Blah blah weapon, blah blah caliber, blah blah Battlefield. 2 Apperances in Battelfield Battlefield 2 Battlefield: Bad Company +3 Battlefield 2 Blah blah blah +3 Battlefield: Bad Company Blah blah blah Alrighty, I have some work to do. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Actually, can we hold fire on starting with them, I think lots of pages need reformatting in more than just this one way. Pages, in my view, should be like this (I've put the code so it's easier to distinguish): '' Name is a blah blah blah in Battlefield: blah blah. Blah blah real life stuff blah blah blah. Appearances in Battlefield Battlefield:Bad Company blah blah Battlefield: Bad Company 2 blah blah Category:Blah '' Basically, we need to work through all pages: #removing copy/pasting #making sure every page is categorized #making sure every page has an image #all potential links are linked (some tend to be just black text) #all pages are linked to #making sure every page is writen from the POV of the player, not from the POV of an in-game character as if it were real If we do each page game-by-game and split them between us then it won't take ages - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) eg. http://battlefield.wikia.com/index.php?title=RPG-7&diff=11298&oldid=11296 - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Perfect. I'd be happy to work on Battlefield 1943 and Bad Company. I'd also be happy to finish the weapon templates for Bad Company 2. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :OK, so your doing 1943 and BC, and the BC2 weapons template, would you do the BC2 articles as well? I'll do 1924 and BF2 and all the relevant expansions. Everyone else feel free to voulenteer for the remaining - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll do BFBC2 as well, but I'll do it later, templates right now. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:57, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Much appreciated *Battlefield 1942 - Bondpedia ::The Road To Rome - Bondpedia ::Secret Weapons of WWII - Bondpedia *Battlefield Vietnam *Battlefield 2 - Bondpedia ::Special Forces - Bondpedia ::Euro Force - Bondpedia ::Armored Fury - Bondpedia *Battlefield 2: Modern Combat - Bondpedia *Battlefield 2142 ::Northern Strike *Battlefield: Bad Company - SSD *Battlefield Heroes *Battlefield 1943 - SSD *Battlefield Online *Battlefield: Bad Company 2 - SSD